Serebii's forgotten faerie tales
by McGwee
Summary: Tales set in a past long ago. Stories about how beloved pokemon came to be... Needless to say that its AU
1. Fox Princess

**Are you singing?**

Why should I sing?

**Because I want you to**

Then I shall not sing a note

**Come now, become mine**

I am no slave to you, never shall

**Do not tempt me**

Do not command me

**You will regret this choice**

You shall never hear my songs

----

In a time when humans and pokemon spoke the same tongue, their once lived a willful Princess. She did has she pleased, whenever she pleased, not that it mattered much to the others who lived among her, for there was none who could say that the princess did not care for her people, for she did, more so then anyone could ever know. T'was the time in her life when princess choose their princes to settle down and continue the line of the royal blood, however, the Princess was no fool. She saw the darkness in each man's hear that did lay it before her, some tainted by greed, others by power and some just pure lust. However, it was not the way of those times for the Princess to openly say no to a men such as them, so instead she played tricks on them, forced them to some themselves for what they were, not as they pretended to be to please the King, and each in turn were kicked out, never allowed to return to the lands they so darkly desired.

Word of the Princess's tricks reached the ears of those who would try to win her hand, for not only was the Princess a beauty beyond compare, the land that belonged to her family was the richest in soil and in value, and the family perhaps the most powerful of them all for it. T'was not a lie to say that there was not a sane man who walked the earth that time that did not desire either the power, money or the Princess herself. Man after man came to present himself to the Princess, each believing that she was no match for themselves in a battle of wits, only for each to lose each and every time. She saw everything, heard everything and when she could not do it alone, her handmaids helped, for they remained loyal to the Princess above all else. Finally it seemed that there was no man who did not try only to fail when their came one last man. A traveling mage whom wished to try his luck as well. He spoke the same beautiful words as the others, and like the others, he aimed his comments at the King, not the Princess, and so like the others, the Princess was able to trick him as well. She asked him to choose an item amongst the list, the one that catched his fancy the most, a game she claimed. He had heard the stories for her tricks before, so he did have his guard up, but like the others as well, he believed himself to be the wiser and cleverer of the two, so he agreed.

"Pick the thing you covet most after I have named them all." She said softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Of course your highness." Replied the Mage, a sneer on his.

"A man did leave his house to venture out into the woods one fine day. He had a small bag in which he brought empty so in which should he find something that caught his eye, he could bring it back with him, but it only could fit one thing alone. As he walked he came across a most lovely bird. Its feathers gleamed in a manner that did put the sun to shame, and its song so lovely tear were brought to the man's eyes. Remembering where the bird was, he moved on. He next came upon a stone that reflected the light in ways no mirror could ever match. Every color shone from it and it emanated wealth. Remembering where the stone was, he moved on. He then found stuck to the trunk of a tree, a knife of unmatched creation. Its balance and blade was no match for the things he sliced with it. Sitting down, he pondered which to take. And so I ask you this mage who would be my lord, which would you take, were you the man?" the Princess asked with a glimmer of amusement shining in her eyes. The Mage sat there thinking for bit, mulling over each choice, deciding which the right answer was. Then it came to him, what she was planning, so while he would have choose either the stone, for it showed his greed, or the blade, his lust for power and strength, the bird meant nothing, and so to said so.

"The bird, I would take the bird. What good is wealth and power should life be lonely and silent?" The Mage replied, expecting the princess to be stunned with his finding of the truth. But to his amazement, she laughed bitterly.

"You would leave the lifeless objects for the chance to dominate another life instead? How cruel you are, sir mage. Why I must wonder what your treatment of me should be, if I was to be your queen? Would you seek to dominate me as well? Tell me what to do when to do it? Father, do I not deserve better then such?" The Princess pleaded with her father. The King, a man known to hold his one and only child above all other things, was moved by the princess's plead, and ordered that the Mage should never be allowed in his lands again. The mage, outraged swore that they had not seen the last of him, and that the princess would pay for making a fool out of him. She merely sighed, for she had heard this all before. Time turned and the leaves changed colors a many times. When the colors had gone two full cycles, grave news arrived to the royal family's door. The mage had spent the last two years inciting the rage of all those tricked by the princess, and they in turn incited their friends, family and subjects to turn against the people of her lands.

The drums of war echoed though out the land, and blood stained the ground, while corpses danced stiffly in the streets. At last the army had reached the royal city, and the people were no match for its strength and they fell, for the army left no one standing. The King led the remaining forces at his command to fight a battle everyone knew he could not win. His goal was not to win, but to allow the Princess to get away alive. The army wasted no time encountering the King and his men. In the heat of battle, the Mage slipped away, for he had something most cruel in mind for the Princess that took away his chance at power and wealth. He had expected to have to chase after her, for it was the King's goal to prevent them from getting to her, but alas, she was merely sitting in her room looking at the death of her people from her seat. Without so much as looking back she spoke.

"So you have come Mage. I doubt you are here to kill me, for you lack the blood lust for such a thing, yet, the darkness floating around you reeks of foul intentions. What is it that you shall have me endure?" She asked as the shadow that could easily be seen to be the King's fell to the ground and the cheers of those outside could be heard echoing. The Mage laughed, but then knew that he had to be quick. Yet… something was amiss.

"Why did you not flee when you had your chance, Vixen?" He sneered, his curiosity getting the better of him. And to his amazement once again, she laughed at him once again.

"Me people lie dead in their homes and streets, as do the bodies of those men who swore their loyalty to me, and the blood of my father is draining from him as we speak, and you ask why I did not flee? I will not run away from this, for it was my pride that led to this, yet, I regret nothing Mage, so do your worst, for nothing shall scare me now." Her voice echoing in a hollow manner, and the Mage casted his curse upon her.

"I do not curse you with death, for that is something too easy, to kind for you Princess, no I curse you with life unending, so you shall never know rest from your sins, but to leave you in that form would be too kind as well, so the body of a beast is more suiting for you, yes the body of a tamed beast is what you shall have. Now conform and begin your never ending punishment!!" As soon as the words left his lips, the Princess screamed in pain has her body twist and re-shaped itself.

Her scream could be heard from every corner of the castle, and in such, those who had not let left and the men who were disgracing the bodies of the noble knights came running to see what had happened, but before anyone could reach the Princess's quarters, flames erupted and the castle was alight with dancing flames. The flames submerged the castle in till the light of daybreak could be seen bleeding across the horizon. The body of the Mage, who had not been able to get away, was found charred to ash, yet no signs of the Princess could not be found, and when all hope was lost, a eerie bark turned their heads, only to see a creature they had not seen before. It was mostly white with small bits of brown fur at its legs and tips of its tails. Yes, this beautiful beast had not one but nine tails glimmering in the sun's light, and it's eye's reflected wisdom and wit beyond no man could hope to match, and as an idea floated to the minds of those watching it, it turned and walked off, disappearing into the shadows of the city streets.

"She truly is the fox princess, is she not?"

---End---

This was an idea I had been pondering for a while now, but I just got around to writing this. I hope y'all enjoy it.


	2. Punishment

_Mommy mommy, what is punishment?_

_**An action to counter an action**_

_What does that mean, tell me without a riddle._

_**A bad thing for a person who's done a bad thing**_

_Why?_

_**Eye for an eye, its only fair**_

_It doesn't seem so fair to me…_

Long ago in a forgotten time, there once was a small village. It wasn't the wealthiest of villages; actually, you could call them poor. Yet the fools were happy with their lives. They didn't want to prosper off another's misfortune, and perhaps that was their undoing. The other little villages started crafting weapons for the armies of pride driven men and their pointless vengeance, and from selling these embodiments of another's death, the villages grew enough wealth to become happier then they have even known, a shallow joy. But the poor little village did not take part of it, and then it came, the famine.

The others cursed it as thou the gods themselves had forsaken them. The plants dried to nothing but dust. The animals went hungry, up and left leaving them behind. Without the horses and oxen, they couldn't leave to a new place, leaving them trapped in their prison. Time passed, and the land lost its color, as the people lost their flesh. Children, those who hadn't faced the misfortune of another hunger or their own, played hide-n-seek behind the fallen men and women who surrendered to deaths embrace. And worst of all, the people stopped caring all together. He saw this, and knew it was bad.

"I will save them, I can."

No one noticed him leave, for no one cared anymore. He left and time still fell, and he was all but forgotten, in till one spring, or so the people guessed for no one could tell it was so if asked, he came back, but with more then anyone who remembered him saw him leave with.

"Men, women, Hear me!" He called and commanded their attention, for they had nothing else to do after all. The then unearthed gold and food from the bags he carried, and the people rejoiced! Oh they praised him and danced, and feasted. Happier then they had been for more then a year. And He smiled and knew it was for the greater good. The greater good…

For a while, the people were happy, but as is the way with the human heart, they grew dependant on him, dependant and greedy, a bad mix by any means. They started to ask more of him, more food, more money, things of value, and in his kindness, he left the village once again, and once again, time passed and people forgot him, in till he came back the next season, this time with a cart full of goods, and the people rejoiced. Oh they sang to him once again, but unlike the last time, it didn't last as long. He saw the happy people and was happy for it.

Once again the people were happy for a while, but once again, greedy came out from their hearts in the form of pleads, and he once again left, and once again returned a while later with goods to please the people. Years passed this way and the people regained the crops at last, and the greed died down. They went about their life as if the years for material lust had not happened, and he saw this and was happy. For during those long years, they never asked one thing, where he got the stuff, because if they did, he could never speak to them again…

A merchant from the not-so-poor-now village left one day to sell things from the past to make room from the future, as is the way of the human heart as well. He went to the big city to sell his goods, and sold them he did. For a while it sold good, but then a noblemen stopped by to look at his goods and saw a mirror of great beauty. Others had seen this mirror and awed at its beauty, but this man gazed upon it and was in rage. In a loud voice that seemed to stop time itself he yelled.

"THIEF!!!! YOU DARE SELL YOUR STOLEN GOODS?!?! THIS MIRRIOR WAS ONE OF MY FAMILY HERILOOMS, AND YOU STEAL IT AND WHAT? WAIT A FEW YEARS TO SELL BACK TO ME?!"

What could the poor merchant do but tell him how he got the mirror that it was a gift from the kind young man in the village for his wife. In arms the nobleman gathered men to march with him back to the village to confront the young man. Then they reached the village, the people parted for such a display of power, and the whispers carried the men to the house of the young man. When the man stepped out of his house, the nobleman knew him to be the thief of all those years ago.

The nobleman told the people a story of years ago when a young man was seen breaking into houses of the most wealthy and carrying off their best goods. Those too big to carry were pawned off for gold. Storages of food were looted and left bare. The people heard this and were enraged. How dare the young man give them stolen goods?! Never did they mind that it was them that asked for such goods in the first place, no their warped justice did them in. They bound the young man, and the nobleman's men dragged him back to the city to face for his crimes. When the people of the city heard who this man was, they too cried for justice for his deeds. They rang out with punishments for him, yet none could be chosen. While they decided on his death, he was kept in the bellows of a forgotten jail, alone, cold and hungry. He said nothing, for his own sense of justice kept him quite as well. He sat there for what seemed like days, when a soft voice called for him.

"Are you the sir who robbed the noblemen of this disgusting city?" It was all he could do to agree. It was a young woman, carrying food, in which she offered to him, and in which he all but inhaled in his hunger. When he asked her the reason for this act of kindness, she spoke with such melancholy. "These men are consumed by their greed and hate, their trinkets their only friends. You took away their objects and forced them to see the things outside their cold manors, for that I thank you." She then surprised him by opening his cell for him. "Come with me, I'll lead you away from here." And away they went. She led him through the cold streets to an empty caretaker shack on the grounds of a manor. "No one will think to look here, come now, let us rest; our bodies will bring us warmth." And the young man did taste a woman for the first time.

Came morning, he awoke beside her, content for the first time in a long while, but the sound of marching feet alarmed him. The door bursts open and the nobleman from before yelled in his time-stopping voice.

"SEE, HE BREAKS FROM JAIL ONLY TO SUDUCE MY ONLY DAUGHTER!!! " A smirk on his face; the young man could see one on the girls as well. She laughed to him so that only he could hear.

"That mirror was mine after all you stupid man." The nobleman demanded a punishment worse them death, and the people were more then happy to agree. And old wizard lived in the town, and he too was moved to anger. The news of his grandson's death already weighing his heart down, He placed a curse on him, stripping his flesh and turning it to dust, his soul bound to a stone taken from an old well nearby. His prison was then tossed away, for no one cared.

No one cared.

---End---

Well, here's another shot at this, but unlike the ninetails one… I haven't had this idea for a while, actually, I just ran with it. Oh well.


	3. Marionette

_When I pull your string, you dance_

_**I love nothing more then your will**_

_When I say fly, a tug is all you need_

_**Play with me more**_

_I bore of you_

_**Play with me…**_

_So long_

_**Never**_

_**--- **_

A spoiled child sees no value in every day things. They only see what they want, and what they want is the only thing you should see as well. A tale of a spoiled little girl who only wanted what amused her at the time… and a doll that just wanted love.

---

"Daddy, daddy!! Buy me that please!" A demand, not a request, for his princess never requests anything, she must get what she wants. Another empty toy for the cold bellows of the toy box, for she never loves a toy long. So many toys left forgotten in the room, none of which the little princess so much as looked at anymore, lest someone try to take them from her, then that was a whole different thing. Now there was a reason to her behavior, rest assured. This spoiled little princess was never asked to play with the other boys and girls. They didn't like her, and alas, she was too proud to impose on them. So then she turned to her plastic slaves in their frozen prison. And she spent her days with those slaves, day after day. Oh anyone could see that she longed for a real friend, but what could be done? Her father even went as far as to ask the other children to play with his princess, but they would just laugh at him, and tell him to leave.

"Sir, sir…" A voice called to him. An elderly woman hunched in a corner, hidden from the sight of those who did not look. She beckoned him closer, and as if enchanted, he did as he was told, surprise and fear etched upon his face. "You seek a friend for a friendless child? I can not help that, but I can do something for you good sir. I have a doll here, it is rather plain yes?" The man could only sneer at the dull toy. Brown and round, almost as if someone made the body for a toy, and stopped right there and then and called it done, and had not done a very good job to boot. The decrepit women simply laughed for she understood what he was thinking. "You believe this doll is unfinished, yes? Quite alright dear sir, for you are right, it isn't. This doll is not done yet for something indeed is missing, something I can not give it. A soul, life, personality, you see, this doll will feed for the emotional responses of the one that calls it friend. The more exposure the toy has to the owner, the more will it acquires. Its appearance and shape will change with the energy and the end result will be a reflection of the owner's soul. However, beware good sir, once you call this doll your friend and deem it yours, you must never split ways with it, for then, anger and sorrow will consume it, and only the owner will know true terror…" The women recited as she gave him the doll and limped away. The man tried to call her back, to ask her more, or to tell her no, who could say? She didn't stop nor look back, and the man was forced to talk the doll with him back home.

"What is this ugly thing? I did not ask for this." The child stated upon seeing the toy for the first time.

"A friend, a women on the street told that this doll is magic, and that the more time you spend with it, the more it will change and gain its own will. Isn't that something worth seeing?" The man hoped beyond hope that his child would take the bait, and sure enough, luck smiled on him.

"A magic doll? I have not one of those yet; I shall play with it for now." The man could laugh at her tone, for it sounded like she was implying that she was doing him a favor. She took the doll to her frozen realm and that was that. Played with the doll she did, and like the woman said, as her father promised, it changed indeed. Darker but cuter, its shape altered little by little. Cute red eyes and a tiny point, the doll did indeed gain a personality of its own. It thought and moved and laughed and cried, like a real being, like a real friend, and she did play with it longer then she ever had before. They went places, explored lost crypts, the cook did not take to them playing in the cellar, climbed the highest mountains, and then laughed as the help put all the pillows away, they did it all. Laughs could be heard for the first time in that cold hallway, and everyone had to remember that this was a first in a very long time. One day they went outside to play when the other children saw them. They had long heard the rumors of the magic doll and now got to see it for the first time. They asked her to play with them, and she and her friend played all day.

"Come play with us tomorrow too!" They said as the sun set, and she did. They played day after day. The other children had grown fond of the girl, and in so, she grew less spoiled as well, however, with every passing day, she turned her back more and more on her dearest friend, and it grew lonely. It tried everything for her to play with it again, everything. Years passed and the toy sat in the room watching her grow. When the girl became a young lady, she one day came in with a bag and started putting things in it. The room cleared more and more, and finally she laid eyes on her dearest friend.

"Oh this thing, I had forgotten about it completely. Oh well, in you go." And in it went. The poor thing didn't know where it was going, nor did it like the fact of how it was getting there, but it loved its dear friend, and did nothing, trusting her completely. When the moving finally stopped and the voices died and everything was still as death, it gazed out from the bag only to see that it had been dumped in an empty field, left to rot away like nothing mattered. It was consumed with sorrow for its lost and for its treatment. The poor thing couldn't think straight anymore, and hate burned away at its soul. The flesh twisted and warped in till it stood taller, and a wicked smile was etched across its face. It didn't know where it was, nor did it really care, but it made its way back to the girl, but it had taken too long. Years had passed before it found its way, and war and stripped the city bare, no one to be found. It refused to believe that the girl had died, she had fled of course, why wouldn't she? And it left to follow in her shadow forever more…

_--- _

_Toys should be loved_

---END---


End file.
